


Love Strain

by Pervy_Mel



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, fushimi is a tsundere even under a strain power effect, horny fushimi, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Fushimi come under the effect of a strain he arrested and only Yata can help him to feel better.





	Love Strain

“Over there!!!! I saw her running this way”

Only scream could be heard in the street of Tokyo Metropolis, the Scepter 4 agents had spot a Strain and now she was running away. They needed to catch her fast before she made any damage. The information about her abilities haven’t been disclosed yet, thus the blue agent didn’t knew what she would do to them once them catch her. Was she a common class Strain or a Beta. None of the men on the field knew the information, therefore while they was still running after her, they still tried to be cautious about it.

The Blue Clansmen was running after the Strain on the loose for a few more hours, looking everywhere she could hide, when they receive a call telling them to stop the chase, the strain have been caught. Relieved the agent in the street headed back to Tsubaki-mon, Scepter 4 headquarter, wondering who was the agent whom catch her. But, even if they was curious about it, for them it didn’t matter anymore, she had been caught, and not they could go back to filling report safe and sound behind the gate of the Scepter 4 propriety.

The next day, the agent who was chasing the Strain, learnt the identity of the one who catch her. Without no real surprise they was told it was Fushimi Saruhiko, the Third-in-command, who caught her alone. Fushimi was young and intelligent and it seems the Blue King, Munataka Reisi was really fond of him, even if they didn’t look like they was getting along. Saruhiko was also known to be an ancient Red clansman, he still have the mark of Homra on the left side of his chest. He wasn’t the talkative type, silent always alone, doing most of the work by himself. Everything seems to be a pain to him, the only thing that seems to entertain him was to piss-off his high school friend, Yata Misaki, who was part of Homra, the latter always make a sure to call Fushimi a traitor.

When some of his fellow clansmen wanted to congratulate him for arresting of the day before, they could see him nowhere, asking for is whereabouts they were told it was his day off and Fushimi had decided to go out for the day. Most of the agent didn’t believe that, they all knew Saruhiko wasn’t the type to go out during his day off, but they didn’t ask more. It was probably something related to the strain he catch. The little group of Scepter 4 agents decide to go back to their duties. They weren’t allowed to know the true and maybe it was better like that.

*Earlier the same day*

Fushimi woke-up early, really early, his body was so warm, his head was spinning. When he tried to get up he collapsed on the floor cursing at himself. He manage to get up and headed to the kitchen, maybe he only needed to fresh water. He would dry some water and then go back to bed. He really hope to meet no one on his way, even more not the Captain Munataka, God’s know what he would say.

No one was in the kitchen when he got there, he took out a glasses, pour water in it and drank it slowly, his throat was dry and he had trouble swallowing. He was still feeling dizzy, the lean on the counter, wondering if he could go back to his room without problem.

We was still at the counter we he heard footstep behind him, it was Munakata

“Fushimi-kun…You are really early” said the Blue King

“Tsk Couldn’t sleep anymore, needed water, I was about to go back to my room” replied Fushimi leaving the edge of the counter before losing his balance, Munataka catch him just before he hit the floor. The dark-haired young man was panting and sweating big drop. The Blue King heard him murmuring a name: “Misaki…” before passing out completely.

Munataka carried his unconscious clansman to his room and called the doctor. He was worried about the young man condition and was wondering if it was related to the Strain Fushimi arrested the day before. When the doctor arrive accompanied by the Lieutenant Awashima, Captain Munataka left, heading for the prison. He wanted to have a talk with the Strain. He knew what was her ability but didn’t knew what to do in case there is after effects.

Arriving in front of the cell, the Blue King saw her laying on the bed like bench looking at the ceiling. He call her out and receive only a side look in place of reply.

“Get up, we need to talk said” Munataka waiting for a reaction “Unless you wanna taste my blade”

Despite his threat, he was still perfectly calm, he knew anger will bring nothing good. If he wanted her to talk he needed to stay firm without showing his emotions.

“The Blue King want to talk about what?” slowly asked the Strain “I already answered all the questions your men asked”

“It is true you answered all their question, but now I’m the one asking, not my agents” calmly replied the Blue King. “ I just want to know what happen if the people who touched you develop the symptoms you described.

“Oh~ So that little cutie got affected” said the woman happy because of that turn of event. “What he have to do is simple…make out with the one he care the most about” she added with a small laugh”

“Make out…?” asked Munataka

“Make out like having sex, being laid, call it the way you want, it will remain the same. Your man gonna had to have some fun time with the one he care the most about”

Munataka remain silent, the agent who was with him, whispered “But Fushimi doesn’t care about anyone”

Munataka looked at him and an enigmatic smile appear on his lips “Our Fushimi-kun does care about someone” he told the blue agent to the puzzled young man in front of him. “Got tell the Lieutenant Awashima she gonna have to call her friend the bartender”

“YES SIR!!”

The agent run to deliver the message to the Lieutenant while the captain has still with looking at the Strain who was definitely enjoying the situation.

“Thank you for your collaboration” he said before leaving.

The Blue King headed back to the main building. Hoping Awashima had already call the Red clansmen. People knew Fushimi was once a member of the red clan, but not a lot of people knew his old best friend was also a member of the Red Clan. While there was a time where they were getting along, now they were like water and oil, they barely couldn’t stand each other, at least that was some was thinking. However Munataka knew despite what was saying Fushimi, the latter still care about Yata. Thus Yata was the key to resolve the problem they had in their hand now.

Kusanagi Izumo, owner of the bar Homra, just hang up after finishing talking with the Lieutenant Awashima. He was trying to think about what the Blue woman just said, but someone was screaming in the bar, that someone didn’t want to have anything to do with the Blue Clan, that someone was Yata Misaki.

He was shouting about that damn Monkey, cursing him, saying he could died and everyone would be happy of that happen. Kusanagi was getting impatient

“Yata! If you doesn’t want to collaborate, I just tell them to come and arrest you” he angrily said

“WHAT!! YOU CAN’T DO THAT!!!” replied Misaki shouting in the restaurant.

“I can and I will…” calmly said the bar owner.

“Yata-San…” said a gentle voice

“But…” slowly said Misaki looking at the owner of the little voice

The voice belong to Anna the King of the Red Clan. Anna was only a child but also a Strain. Despite her young age, she was really mature for her age and unlike the previous what the previous King , Suoh Mikoto, seems to think, Anna believe the two clan could work together.

Anna was looking at the Red Clan vanguard, hoping he change his mind, she didn’t want to force him to help the Blue Clan, but she didn’t want to have any problems with them either, plus she wanted to help them, like the Blue King helped her when she presented as the new Red King.

The young Red King was looking at Misaki with begging eyes, Yata let out a sigh and finally agree to help the Blue Clan:

“Guess I have no choice…I just don’t understand why it has to be me” said Yata

“They specifically asked for you” replied Izumo

“Alright…alright guess I’ll have to go there now” told the Homra vanguard taking his skateboard

“You don’t have to go there, they will pick you up here” said replies the blond man

“uh ? Really?” asked Yata

“That what Seri-chan said” answered Kusanagi before going back behind his counter.

Misaki sat on the couch, waiting for the car to pick him up wondering what happened to Fushimi for the Blue Clan to ask for him, only him. “Stupid Monkey” he thought, Yata knew he didn’t really have the choice but he really didn’t feel like helping a traitor. Even if deep down he knew Saruhiko had his reason, he still haven’t forgave him for leaving the Red Clan to go with the Blue Clan.

Homra vanguard was brought back to the reality when the door of the bar open, it was the Blue King accompanied by his Lieutenant.  
“Yata-San time to go Fushimi-kun is waiting for you” said Munataka with a smile

“Hmph what that stupid Monkey did?” asked the young man

“He only catch a Strain” answered the Blue King without giving any more information.

He could see the question marks in Yata’s eyes, but the Blue King knew he couldn’t said anything now, if he did Yata might back up and it was already are enough to convince him the first time

“You gonna have all the information you knew when you will be on place” explain Munataka

Yata still wasn’t sure, he didn’t want to go but he already had agreed and he wasn’t the type to back up

“Then let go see that stupid Monkey” said Yata with a sigh.

*****

Yata accompanied by Munataka and Awashima headed to the location where Fushimi was staying.

After about an hour of road, the trio arrive on location. Yata look at the building in front of him, it was a little chalet just big enough for two people to live in. “Why the Hell he is here thought” Misaki looking at the wooden structure. He gave a side look at Munataka who was talking a file from the Lieutenant hands and walked toward him.

“Fushimi-kun is inside, in this file you will found all the information you need about what happened to him” he said before going back to the car.

The Blue King get in the car followed by Awashima and left Yata alone in front of the chalet with a pile of paper in the hand. The young man look at the file shrugged and walk in direction of the little house door “Guess I really have no choice now, unless I wanna walk back to Tokyo” he said with a sigh “Stupid Monkey…”

The Homra vanguard open the unlocked door, all the light were off, only the one from outside was filtering through the window. He looked for the light switch on the wall but didn’t saw any “What?! No electricity?” looking around to see if he could find it on another wall. Seeing no interrupter near him, he removed his shoes and walk around the small chalet looking for Fushimi. “Where the fuck that stupid Monkey is?” he asked to himself, looking in each room “That house is not big enough to play hide-and-seek, where the fuck is he then?” get more impatient

“STUPID MONKEY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU !! I’M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON’T SHOW YOURSELF SOON!!” he shout out of anger.

Yata was getting angry, angry enough he didn’t notice the shadow behind him when he was in front of a room.

The shadow grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned him face against the wall. Yata couldn’t clearly see who it was, but he had a little doubt about it.

Fushimi was heavily breathing into his ear, nibbling it, deposing soft kiss on the soft pale skin of his neck. Yata try to move away from him, but Saruhiko was restraining him by keeping his arm behind his back.

“Ya!! The fuck you are doing? Stop that or I will get mad!!” Angrily said Misaki

“Mi…sa…ki” whispered Fushimi in the Homra vanguard ear “You should have known what would happen if you come here” he told him.

“What!? I’m here cause apparently I have to help you fucking monkey” replied Yata

“That’s exactly what you are doing now” said Saruhiko, pressing his body against Yata’s body, passing his free hand under the Ren clansmen shirt

“What are you talking about? I don’t remember signing up to get jumped by you” said Yata trying to stay calm.

“You signed up soon as you entered the house, didn’t you read the file Munataka gave you?” he slowly asked still caressing the young man body, playing with his nipple. “At least your body seems to be more honest than you” he softly added.

At that moment, Yata remembered the file the Blue King gave him, file he didn’t read, file he had left on the table near the entrance. “Fuck” he thought, the one time he absolutely have to read, he doesn’t

“Wait! Wait Saruhiko! I didn’t read it” he quickly said hoping the Third-in-command of the Blue Clan would stop what he was doing “Can you tell me what happen?” he asked.

Saruhiko let out a painful sigh, he had really hard time to contain is excitement. The only thing he had in mind was ravishing Misaki’s body and mind. He wanted to become one with him. He wanted to possess him, he wanted to be the only one Yata would have in mind, he wanted to hear him scream his name. Despite all the desires in had, he let go the young man wrist and slowly start to explain what happened to him, what the Strain abilities was, trying to stay concentrate on what he was saying. Once he had done, the small Red clansmen that was standing in front of him didn’t seem to know who to react. He was blushing from head to toe and Fushimi founded him really cute, he wanted to eat him.

“So if we have sex…” began to say Yata “You will be okay after?” he asked

“Yes, I will” slowly said Saruhiko, trying to control his breathing

“Why…why me?” asked the young man

“….Cause…it have to be you…that all what you need to know….” slowly answered Fushimi

“Look! I’m ready to help you, but you have to tell me why it needed to be me, it’s my body and I do whatever the fuck I want with it” replied Misaki impatient.

“As I said the only way, to get rid of those Strain effect, I need to have sex….” began to say Saruhiko

“I Know that!!” cut Yata, “But why ME??”

“Cause…it need to…I have to…I…have to do it with…” Fushimi was struggling saying it

“You have to do it with?” ask Yata hoping for a full answer

The dark-haired young man let out a sigh “ In order to get rid of those effects, I need to have sex with the person I care the most about” he painfully said

He had said it, he had said something he would have never said under normal circumstance. Now he could only wait for Misaki and see what the latter would do, hoping he will not run away. But even if Misaki tried to run away, Fushimi just have to tie him to the bed, thing he didn’t wanted to do. He wanted to have the full consent of Yata, he didn’t to force his way, he didn’t want to rape him.

Fushimi was waiting, having more difficulties to stay concentrate, his mind was wandering, his eyes was detailing Yata small frame. He wanted to hold him, to take him. He wanted to passionately make love to him. However he also wanted to have Misaki consent.

He was looking at the young man in front of him, he was thinking. Yata knew he didn’t really have the choice. He already told Saruhiko he would do it if the latter told him the true about why it has to be him. Now he knew and he was stocked. One part of him didn’t wanted to believe him. To this part, Fushimi was a traitor, a bastard that doesn’t deserve to be helped. The other part knew it was the true, he feel it inside him, the way Saruhiko was looking at him. He wasn’t the look of someone who was desperate to find a solution, it was the look of someone who was desired him.

Yata finally took his decision

“Okay…” he slowly said “Let’s go it”

Fushimi expression suddenly change it was a mix of relief and excitement. He took Yata by the waist and whispered to his ear “You’ll see, you will not regret it” before deposing a gentle kiss on the soft lips of Yata.

He took Misaki’s hand the headed for the closest room. He closed the door behind him and start to undress Yata. He was excited but he didn’t want to rush him either. The Homra vanguard look at the tall young man in front of him and start playing with the buttons of his uniform to finally unbuttoning it. Saruhiko was leaving soft kiss on the young man neck, the latter was shivering, trying to not think too much about what was coming. The blue clansmen finished to undress Yata, gently pushed him on the bed and get himself undressed.

He laid beside, his old friend caressing the small, yet well fitted body, kissing it, biting the pink nipple that was hardening under his touch. Yata let out a moan, surprised but pleased Saruhiko wanted to hear more of those moan. He took Misaki sex in his hand and start stroking it. The Homra vanguard let out more moan and they were louder. Fushimi really liked that sounds, he was getting more excited than he was already. Yata cock was hard as rock ready to explode, however it wasn’t the time for him to come.

The gentle kiss of Saruhiko became more passionate, he told Misaki he will he to prepare him, if he wanted to push his dick inside. Yata didn’t ask any question and let the dark-haired man do. He wanted to be more active, but his mind was slowly sliding away, the excitement of the first touch did help a lot. He never had been touch like that. Even when he was jerking off by himself, he wasn’t half that good. He wished Saruhiko touched him more like that, more now the latter had flipped him on his belly, playing it his ass.

When he felt the first finger penetrated him, he let out a little scream of surprise, he wasn’t hurt just really surprise. After a moment and second finger was inserted then a third one. Saruhiko had three of his finger inserted into Yata’s hole and he didn’t seem to care, him who normally would had been probably grossed by that. Misaki bottom was feeling really good. The young Red Clansman was feeling thing he never felt before.

Fushimi prepared Yata butthole for several minutes, he didn’t wanted to hurt him, he wanted to make sure both of them enjoyed the moment to the maximum.

When he felt like Yata seems to be ready to receive him, Saruhiko reach out for the night table to take one of the condom pockets that was there, open the little pocket and unroll what was inside on his dick. It was slippery and had trouble to but it, but once it was done, he was finally ready to push his hard cock into Yata’s ass. The young man pressed his hardened member against his partner pink hole and slowly pushed it inside, hoping the skin around it will not tear apart.

When he felt Fushimi’s cock penetrating him, Misaki let out a small scream. He was hearing and feeling Saruhiko struggling to insert his dick inside. He try to relaxed the more as he could to make thing easier for the him, but it was easier to think about it than doing it. It took several minutes to the dark-haired young man to fully inserted is virile member into Misaki hole.

Once Yata felt Fushimi’s dick all inside him, he surprisingly felt good. Yes it hurt a bit, but he never thought he would like behind connected to his old friend that way. The hard cock of Saruhiko was inside his warm hole and love that sensation.

Saruhiko began to move, slowly rubbing inside Misaki’s ass. Each time he was moving he was whispering the Homra vanguard name, saying how warm his hole was, that he should have done that sooner. Misaki was moaning, asking for more, asking Fushimi to go faster and harder. Each of the Blue Clansman movement was driving Yata crazy. Saruhiko was now thrusting hard in him, reaching spot he would never had thought it exists. The Third-in-command was delighted. He wanted more sensation, he wanted to go deeper inside Misaki.

Deeper Fushimi was going louder Misaki’s moans became and it soon transform into screams. He was screaming his old friend name, he wanted more, he beg for Saruhiko to not stop. It never cross his mind once he would love it that much. They had lived together, but none of them thought that having sex together could be something the would have wanted to do. Now they were doing it, both were regretting to not doing it before. Misaki wondered if Saruhiko would had stayed with him with Homra of they had done it sooner. Maybe if he had gave him more attention he wouldn’t wear that horrendous blue uniform.

Yata slowly feel his mind slipping away, he was losing it, the pleasure was taking control of every cells of his brain. He was about to come and he feel like Saruhiko was on the verge of coming too. He felt his cock growing bigger inside him. It became more tight and it accentuated the pleasure the Homra vanguard was feeling.

Yata finally let out a long high-pitched scream of pleasure, soon after Saruhiko last moan could be heard. Both had come, pretty much in the same times. The dark-haired young man collapsed on the bed panting, trying to take back his breath. He slowly remove the condom full of cum, make a knot and let it fall in the garbage pail next to the bed. Misaki was already asleep and Saruhiko followed him not long after.

The moon already took the sun place in the sky and only its shine was lighting up the room when Yata slowly opened his eyes, Fushimi was still sleeping beside him. He looked at him, brush away the few hair that was stick on his forehead. Saruhiko looked like an angel “If only it was always like that”

Misaki was still looking at Fushimi when the latter woke-up

“Good morning sleepy monkey” said Yata to greet him

Fushimi was looking at him, puzzled, wondering about they were in the same bed. Not only they were in the same bed, but they were both naked.

“Did you sleep well” shyly ask the Homra vanguard

“The fuck you are doing here” angrily ask Fushimi.

“I…I…” Misaki didn’t knew what to answer, he realize Fushimi didn’t remembered anything from what happened. “Wait!” quickly said Yata before getting up the bed walking as fast despite his hip hurting him.

He come back with the file, on his way he already made sure Munataka signature was at the end of the document, just in case Fushimi doesn’t believe it. He gave it to Saruhiko who was still sitting naked in the bed, with only a thin blanket to cover him.

Fushimi quickly read the file and Yata saw the color of his face slowly fading away upon realizing what happened. He looked at Misaki and blushed. Him who always had an answer to everything didn’t know what to say. Yata thought his reaction was cute. It was the first time he was seeing him blushing.

“You…you should had left before I wake up” began to say Fushimi

“Why?” quickly ask Misaki

“Why?!” replied Fushimi “You stupid shithead, isn’t it obvious?”

“What? Are you shy now?” shout Yata “Now that I know that you care about me, that I’m the one you care the most about. Seriously who should grow up Saru…” he added more calmly. “Say, did you thought about doing that with me, while we were still living together? “

“Does it change anything now” ask Fushimi looking at his hands

“It might change nothing now, but maybe if I would had know sooner that you feel about me the same way I feel about you, you wouldn’t have go to the Blue King” softly replied Yata.

Fushimi was looking at Yata, the Homra vanguard was close to cry. Saruhiko was about to replied something when his phone rang

“Fushimi-kun?” It was Munataka the Blue King “ How are you feeling?” he asked

“Good…” replied Saruhiko

“We are waiting in the front of the house” said Reisi

“What! already?” quickly asked the blue clansmen.

“Yes and Kusanagi is there to pick up Yata-San” replied Munataka

“But can we at least take a shower?” asked Fushimi hoping his captain allowed it

“No, you can take your shower at the dorm” he replied

“Okay… we are coming” slowly said Saruhiko

From the look Fushimi had on his face, Yata knew it was time to part away. Misaki looked at him

“It’s probably better like that” he said before going get dressed.

Fushimi did the same, then the pair get out from the house to get in their respective car.

Yata watched the car in which Fushimi took place going away.

“Yata? Everything is good?” asked Kusanagi

“I guess …” replied Yata

The two headed to Tokyo, Yata closed his eyes and wonder how Saruhiko would react the next time they see each other.  
Misaki still have lingering thought of his time with Fushimi, the grip of his hand on his hips while he was thrusting. His scent when he was laying down beside him. Yata secretly hope they will have the chance to meet again and this time he will make sure Saruhiko remember everything.


End file.
